Saving Lindsey
by langstonlover
Summary: Eliot and the team have to take down Wolfram and Hart, but before they can do anything they must retrieve Eliot's brother Lindsey, who is being held captive for treason somewhere inside the building, tortured and starving. Can Eliot save his brother before he is killed? Written for Poestheblackcat :) hope you like it.
1. Fred's Story

"Who's Nate talking to?" Parker asked as she sat across from Eliot at the bar. "She's a client." Eliot growled at the blonde woman, annoyed as he continued preparing dinner for the team. The bar was closed for the night, so the place was pretty much vacant aside from the team and the young woman who had come to talk to Nate. "Why'd she come so late?" Parker asked. "I don't know Parker." Eliot replied, irritably. "Why is she all scratched up like that?" Parker asked curiously. "Why don't you stop askin' so many questions and go bother somebody else for awhile." Eliot replied. It seemed a bit harsh, but Parker really knew how to get on somebody's nerves.

"Because, Hardison went to buy new batteries for his video game, Sophie is busy with her acting students, and Nate is talking to a client. So I don't have anyone else to talk to." Eliot mumbled something under his breath and turned around to put the chicken into the oven. "Ya know Parker, you're probably the one person in the world that should come with a warning label." He told the blonde woman. "I'm taking that as a compliment." Parker said and smiled proudly. Eliot shook his head and chuckled a little, letting himself relax a little...That is until he heard Nate's Client mention a certain evil Law firm from across the room.

...

"Why exactly are they after you, Winifred?" Nate asked the young woman who was currently sitting across from him. The young woman had shown up outside of the bar just a few minutes before in a state of panic. Nate could tell that she'd been running from someone...or something, for quite awhile now. Her clothes were torn so bad that her sleeves were falling off of her arms. She was scratched and bruised from head to toe and there was a large open wound that ran down her left leg.

"Please, Mr. ford.." The woman said quietly. "Call me Fred." Nate nodded. "Okay, Fred..." He addressed the girl again. "Why are these people after you?" The young woman sighed. "Because I'm the only one that got away..." She told him, her eyes beginning to tear up. Nate gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" He asked her. Fred looked up at Nate, sound her best to hold back the tears that were slowly creeping from her eyes.

"I was part of a Law firm in LA." She explained. "We weren't as big as most of the other firms were, but we were the only ones that really helped people... It was me, and my four friends, Cordelia Chase, Wesley Wyndom Pryce, Charles Gunn, and Angel." "Angel who?" Nate asked. "Just Angel..." Fred told him, and then proceeded with their story. "We were called Angel Investigations." She said. "But there was another law firm in the city, that was run by people who serviced the devil. They hated us and everything we stood for. But most of all they hated Angel." "Why?" Nate asked curiously. Fred wiped a year from her eye. "Angel isn't like you and me, Mr. Ford." She said, her voice serious. "I know you might think I'm crazy but he isn't human." Nate thought for a moment. That one was a little hard to swallow, but he'd definatly heard a lot of stranger claims since the team had gotten together.

"If he isn't human, what is he?" Nate asked. "A vampire." Fred replied. Nate's eyes got wide. Now that was definatly weird, but he believed the woman still. "What did they want with Angel?" Nate asked the obviously traumatized young woman. "Angel isn't like other vampires." Fred explained. "He was cursed with a soul so that he could suffer from remembering all the evil he did before. That's why he started helping people...So he could make up for all the awful things he'd done." Nate listened, optimistically to Fred's story. "Wolfram and Hart, they wanted to turn Angel. They wanted to take his sole away and turn him back into the monster that he'd been before. We'd managed to fight them off a countless amount of times in the past...but...this time they caught us off guard." She said, letting a choked sob escape her lips.

Nate sighed. "Tell me what happened three days ago, Fred." He said to the woman. Fred sniffled and looked down at the ground. "It was Saturday night..." She explained. "I went out to a bar our friend Lorne for the night, so I wasn't home when it happened. Everyone was just relaxing that night since we didn't have any cases..." She stopped for awhile to sob. Nate frowned. "Go on Fred." He told her.

Fred sniffled and looked back up at Nate."There was a young Lawyer that was working for Wolfram and Hart..." She said. "His name is Lindsey McDonald.." Lindsey McDonald? Now where had Nate heard that Name before? "He had been against us for so long, but...I suppose that he finally decided he was on the wrong side...When Wesley took his last breath...He told me that Lindsey had tried to warn them...That he'd burst through the front door, yelling at everyone to leave quickly, because Wolfram and Hart was planning to kill us all...That's when they showed up." She said. "Who's they?" Nate asked. "Demons..." Fred said. "Twenty big, powerful demons that were sent by Wolfram and Hart to capture Angel..."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "My friends...they tried to fight back...but even with Lindsey there to help them..it was just to much." Nate looked past Fred at the bar, seeing that Eliot was now listening, and watching them with worried blue eyes. Nate sighed and turned back to Fred, listening carfully as the young woman continued her heartbreaking story. "When I got back home...I found Cordelia, and Gunn dead on the floor. Wesley was alive but he was dying." Fred could no longer control the tears that were now coming in long streams out of her sad, horrified eyes. "I tried to save him..." She explained. "...but he was to far gone..." Nate sighed sympathetically. "And what about Angel?" He asked. Fred sobbed as she looked at Nate.

"He disappeared.." She said. "No one, not even Lindsey, knows where he went... But I'm convinced that they killed him too." "Why's that?" Nate asked her. "I..I found a wooden stake... It was on the ground by the weapon cabinet ...I figured that one of the demons must have gotten him before he could get to his sword.." She told him. Nate looked over when he heard the chair next to him screech as it was pulled back from the table. "Eliot. I don't need any help here." He said quietly to the hitter. Eliot gave Nate a sharp look. "This ain't about you, dammit!" He snapped and turned to look at Fred.

"Ma'm..." He said, gently. "Tell me what happened to Lindsey." Fred looked deep into Eliot's bright, saphire like, blue eyes. "He was there when I got home." She said. "He tried to help me save Wesley..." Eliot listened carefully to every word that rolled off of Fred's lips. "After Wesley had died..." Fred managed to choke out through the tears. "Lindsey grabbed me and ran out of the hotel. He knew that the demons wanted me dead, so he tried to get me away as fast as he could. He put me in his truck and drove to the airport. He wanted to get me on a flight to Oregon...so I could find his brother and his team...He said they'd be able to help." "And we will help..." Eliot told her. "But first you've gotta tell us where Lindsey is now." Fred looked back down at the ground. "When we got to the airport...Lindsey got me a ticket and rushed me to the gate. The demons had been following us since we'd left the hotel, so he was trying to be quick...but before I could get on the plane, one of the demons attacked me." She said. "That's why I look so scratched up..." Eliot looked the woman over. Whatever it was that had gotten a hold of her, it was dangerous. He could tell by the long wide scratch wound that it had left on her leg.

"What happened to Lindsey, Ma'm?" Eliot asked, looking back up at Fred. Fred wiped her eyes with what was left of her sleeve. "Before the demon could do any serious damage to me, Lindsey grabbed his sword and stabbed it in the back. The demon let go of me and died. Lindsey rushed to make sure I was okay, but before he got to me, three men grabbed him. They were working with Wolfram and Hart, and they were angry at Lindsey for betraying them... I tried to help him, but then they grabbed me too."

She began to tremble as she spoke, remembering the horrible events from just three days ago. "Lindsey convinced them to let me go..." She continued. "Since I wasn't a threat to them they weren't concerned about me." Eliot's face wore an expression that Nate had never seen before. It was a look full of a desperation and worry. "Where is He?" He asked Fred for the third time. "Where is my brother?" Fred looked at him, years still coming rapidly from her eyes. "Th..they took him back to Wolfram and Hart...they're holding him captive somewhere in the building..." She told him.

"So he's alive then?" Eliot asked, fearing for his brother with every fiber of his heart. "Yes..." Fred said, nodding. "But I don't know how long they'll keep him that way..." Eliot's eyes began to tear up. Nate looked at the hitter. That's where he'd heard the name before. Lindsey McDonald was Eliot's twin brother. "Eliot..." Nate said, quietly, placing a hand on the hitter's shoulder. "We'll save him, don't worry." Fred looked hopefully at Nate. "So you'll help me then?" She asked. Nate nodded. "Yes, Fred.." He said. "I promise we'll do everything in our power to make Wolfram and Hart pay for what they've done."

...

Eliot grabbed his bag and put on his leather jacket. He was going to LA to save his brother. He couldn't wait for the rest of the team. He had to hurry, before the senior partners of the evil law firm decided to kill Lindsey. He opened the front door of his apartment and stepped out. As quick as he could he went down to his truck and loaded everything into the back. Then suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't hesitate to attack whoever was sneaking up behind him. He turned around and got whoever it was into a headlock. "Who do you work for!?" Eliot demanded. "Whoa! Whoa! Eliot its me!" Hardison shouted. Eliot let go of the struggling man and stepped back.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" He shouted at Hardison. "Why not?" Parker's voice came from behind him. Eliot stepped back quickly, surprised and a little frightened by Parker's voice. "Seriously, Parker?" He asked, annoyed at her. While he was gripping at Parker, Nate and Sophie appeared from the darkness. "You're not going off to LA on your own, Eliot." Sophie told him. "We're coming with you." "That's right, Eliot." Nate told him. "We're gonna help you get your brother back." Eliot sighed. "I don't want any of you getting hurt because you tagged along with me." He told them. Nate gave him a serious look. "And we don't want you getting hurt because we didn't come with you." He said. Sophie placed a hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Eliot, we're a team, remember?" She asked him. "We stand together no matter what... We're going to help you." Hardison and Parker nodded. "Don't try to stop us, Eliot." Hardison said. "If you do, we'll just have to stow away in the back of your truck." Eliot smiled a little, as he looked at his friends.

"Alright, guys..." He said, finally giving in. "We'll find Lindsey together." Parker smiles brightly and jumped into Eliot's arms for a hug. Eliot backed up a little, caught off guard by Parker's hug, but he smiled and returned it. "Awe, come here, man." Hardison said as he to hugged Eliot. "Really man?! Seriously?!" Eliot asked, annoyed as he tried in vein to pull away from Hardison's tight hug. Parker and Sophie laughed at the two. Nate smiled and wrapped an arm around Sophie. "Alright, guy's..." He said as he looked proudly at his team. "Let's go steal a lawyer."

TBC


	2. Eliot Remembers

Eliot starred out the window of the plane on the flight to LA. The only thought running through his mind was how he was going to get his brother out of Wolfram and Hart unharmed...that is if he hadn't already been killed. That possibility made Eliot's heart clinch. "No", He thought to himself. "Lindsey can't be dead...He can't be." As he worried for his brother, Eliot let his mind drift back in time...Back to his home in Oklahoma...Back to his family... Back to his childhood, and all the good times he'd had with Lindsey.

...

"Be ready boys!" Alan McDonald shouted to sons, as he took his baseball bat and stood over home plate, at their community baseball field. The two eight year old boys readied their gloves. "Go to third, Lindsey!" Eliot shouted to his brother. "I'll cover first! If he hits it to second we'll both go for the middle!" Lindsey nodded and headed for third base. Eliot went the opposite direction and stopped between first and second base.

"Ready Dad!" Eliot shouted to their father. Alan smiled at his boys. "Alright!" He shouted to them. "Here it comes!" He threw the ball up into the air, swung his bat as hard as he could, and hit the ball far out into the feild. "I've got it! I've got it!" Lindsey shouted, backing up into the outfield to catch the ball. Eliot rushed to third base to cover where his brother had been. "Get it Linds!" Eliot shouted. "Before Dad gets to home plate!" Lindsey jumped up into the air as far as he could when the ball came his way. Using his glove, he reached up and caught the ball in his hand.

"Eliot, Catch!" Lindsey shouted and threw the ball as hard as he could toward his brother. Eliot caught the ball, then turned around and ran to tag his father. "Better hurry, boys!" Alan shouted to his son's. "Im almost to home!" "Lindsey!" Eliot shouted. "Cut him off at home! I'll follow him from behind!" Lindsey took off running, easily passing his father, since he was the fastest one in the family. Eliot came up behind his dad, just as he said that he would, and held the ball out infront of him.

"I gotcha Dad!" Eliot said happily as he touched his father's back with the ball. As soon as he'd tagged his father, Lindsey tackled the man from the front, and all three of them went tumbling to the ground, laughing. "Good game, boys." Alan told the two brothers and ruffled their thick dark hair. Lindsey grabbed the ball and jumped up and down infront of their father. "Let's do it again, Dad!" He begged. Alan got up, lifting Eliot up onto his back. "Sorry, Linds." He said, patting the boy's shoulder. "We've gotta get home. You're mother's got dinner ready, and she'll be mad if we don't show up to eat." "Awe man." Lindsey said, disappointed. Eliot smiled down at his brother.

"It's alright, Lindsey." He assured him. "We can play catch in the backyard after supper." Lindsey smiled up at Eliot. "Okay.." He agreed. "That sounds like fun." Alan grabbed Lindsey and lifted him up into his arms. "Alright boy's." He said smiling at both of his sons as he walked up to his rusty old pick up truck...

...

Later that night, after they had both helped wash the dirty dishes from supper, Eliot and Lindsey had gone outside with their gloves to play catch, just as Eliot had promised. "Eliot?" Lindsey asked as he tossed the ball back to his brother. "Yeah Linds?" Eliot replied. "I've been thinkin'...about the future..." Lindsey said, a serious look on his face. "What about it?" Eliot asked, throwing the ball back to Lindsey. Lindsey sighed. "Well..." He said, sorrowfully. "I'm worried that when we grow up, then we'll both move away from home,...and we'll never see each other again." Eliot looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't ever say stuff like that Lindsey." He told him. "That'll never happen. We'll always be here for eachother." He told his him. "..That's what brothers do." Lindsey starred at him. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused by his brother's words. "It means I'm always gonna be here for ya when you need me." Eliot told him. "We're brothers Linds...we've gotta look out for eachother." Lindsey smiled. "I'll always be here for you too, Eliot." He said happily. Eliot walked up to his brother and took off his ball glove.

"Let's make a promise to eachother right now, Lindsey." He said. "That when we're both all grown up and we've got wives and kids of our own someday, we'll still be here for one another." He held out his hand to shake Lindsey's. Lindsey clasped his brother's hand with his. "...And whenever one of us gets into trouble, the other will always come to help him...no matter what." Lindsey added. "Agreed." Eliot said, and the two boys shook hands. Then, without thinking, Lindsey grabbed Eliot and hugged him tight. "I love you, Eliot." He said. "I don't know what I'd do without ya." "I..I love you to, Lindsey...but, as a brother." He added. Lindsey laughed. "Yeah.." He said. "As a brother." The two boys laughed with eachother until their father came out onto the back pitch and called to them.

"Eliot! Lindsey! Time for bed!" He shouted. "You've got to get up early for school tomorrow!" He shouted to them. Eliot looked at Lindsey with a smile. "Last one upstairs has to clean Dads truck tomorrow." He said, and then took off running. "Hey! That ain't fair!" Lindsey shouted and ran after his brother, both of them laughing as they raced eachother up to the bedroom that they both shared...

...

Eliot was awaken from his daze when Sophie came and say down next to him. "Eliot?" She asked, softly. "Are you alright?" Eliot sighed and looked at the dark haired woman. "I don't know, Sophie..." He admitted, letting a tear go falling down his face for the first time in years. "I just don't know." He started to sob, fearing the worst had already happened to his brother. Sophie cradled Eliot to her in a warm loving hug. "Shh..." She whispered, trying to calm him. "Hush now, everything's going to be alright." Eliot tried to stop himself from crying...But he just couldn't help himself. "Sophie..." He sobbed. "What if we're already too late? What if they've killed him? What if I never see him again?" Sophie calmly stroked the hitter's thick, dark hair.

"Eliot, we're going to get your brother out of there.." She promised him. "He's going to be fine...You WILL see him again, do you understand me?" Eliot pulled away from Sophie slowly and nodded. "Thank you, Sophie..." He told her. Sophie cupped a hand to the hitter's cheek a smiled. "There's no need to thank me.." She said. "That's what friends are for." Eliot smiled at her. Up until now he had never really realized how much the rest of the team really cared about him. He was a lucky guy, he decided, to have such good friends.

Suddenly a voice filled the large airplane. "Attention passengers this is your captain speaking." The voice said. "Please turn off all electronic devices. We are beginning our descent into Los Angeles and will be landing within the next few minutes." Eliot grinned a little when he heard Hardison curse about having to turn off his video game, and then chuckled when he looked over his shoulder at Parker annoying Nate about a bag of peanuts that she couldn't open, and for a short moment, he relaxed...but of course that didn't last long.

A few moments later the plane touched down on the runway and before Eliot knew it, they were unboarding. He quickly got up and grabbed his bag from above him. "Lets go, guys." He said to the rest of the team, and started for the exit. The others followed him off of the airplane.

It seemed like it took forever to get all of their luggage from the plane, but finally they had retrieved all of their bags and were on their way out of the airport, with Eliot leading the way. "Where's Hardison?" Eliot asked Nate as they walked out side and stood on the sidewalk of the Los Angeles Airport. "He went to get us a rental car." Nate replied. "Well when the hell is he..." Before Eliot could finish his question somebody honked the horn of a car, and they all turned around. Hardison was pulling up next to the sidewalk with a long black, shiny van.

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot cursed as he watched the other man climb out of the van. "You couldn't have got a truck or somethin'!?" Hardison smiled proudly as he stepped out of the van. "Everyone..." He said. "Meet Lucille four." The others just starred at him blankly. Hardison have them all an irritated look. "Fine.." He said, "I see what's goin on here.." "Hardison, just get in the van." Nate interrupted him. "We can't afford to waste time." Hardison shook his head and climbed into the back of the van. "Nobody respects the van..." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm driving!" Parker shouted excitedly and grabbed the keys from Hardison's back pocket. "No. You're not!" Eliot said firmly and took the keys from her hand. Parker frowned and climbed into the back with Hardison.

Eliot climbed into the driver's seat. Nate helped Sophie into the back and then climbed into the passenger's seat next to Eliot. "Eliot." He said to the hitter. Eliot looked over at him. "It's gonna be okay." Nate told him. "We're gonna get him out of there." Eliot just nodded, and then hit the gas, going as fast as he could down the busy streets of LA, towards the evil Wolfram and Hart...but more importantly towards Lindsey. "Hang in there Lindsey." Eliot mumbled under his breath. "We're comin' for ya."

TBC


	3. The Captive Awakens

Lindsey opened his eyes slowly, fighting back the throbbing pain in his head. Everything that had happened a few days ago was sort of a blur. All that he really remembered was the demon attack, and then sending Fred to Oregon to find Eliot. God, he hoped that shed made it far as things looked right now he was sure that Eliot finding him would be his only hope of survival. He moaned, cupping a hand to his throbbing head as he looked around. Everything was dark. Everything was quiet, and everything was cold. Where he was, he had no idea, but wherever it was, he was sure about one thing. He was definatly in a lot of trouble.

He tried to stand up but something was holding him to the floor. "What the hell..." He mumbled as he reached down to his ankles, trying to find whatever was holding him to the ground. As soon as his hands touched his ankles, he felt the heavy, cold chains that were keeping him from standing up. "Dammit..." He mumbled, shivering as he felt a cold draft blow through the room, followed shortly by the sound of a metal door creaking open, and the unmistakable thumping of a man walking towards him.

"Good..." A man's voice came from infront of him. "You're awake..." The man began to chuckle. Lindsey recognized the voice at once. "If I were you Nathan..." He said angrily. "I'd shut yer god damned mouth!" Suddenly a faint light came on and Lindsey saw Nathan Reed standing infront of him, smiling wickedly. "If you hadn't noticed Lindsey..." The bald man told the young lawyer. "You're in no position to be insulting me."

Lindsey growled and tried to swing a fist at Reed, only to be stopped by an almost invisible glass plate in front of him. Reed laughed at the horrified and confused expression on the young man's face. Lindsey continued to punch at the glass, trying with all his might to break through it, but unfortunately his efforts were all in vein.

"Throw your fists around all you want, Lindsey." Reed said, obviously amused at Lindsey's failed attempt to escape his prison. "That glass in practically indestructible...Plus even if you somehow managed to escape that handy little prison cell, we have guards posted on every floor of this building." He tapped his finger on the glass as he spoke, taunting Lindsey from the outside. Lindsey's face twisted into a horribly angry glare, and he pounded the glass hard with his fist.

"You're not getting away with what you've done Nathan Reed! Do you understand me!" He yelled through the glass. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Angel and his friends! Your gonna pay with having your little army of demons attack Fred! And if you kill me you're gonna pay even more!" Reed laughed. "And why is that Lindsey?" He asked. Lindsey looked deep into the man's cold, evil eyes. "Let's just say there's a man out there somewhere that'll make you wish you'd never been born if you lay a hand on me." He told him.

"You shouldn't have turned your back on us Lindsey..." Reed told the young lawyer, seeming to be completely unfazed by Lindsey's threat. "You would've lived a lot longer." He pulled the small intercom device he was wearing on his head, closer to his mouth. "Double security on the first floor." He spoke into it. "No one gets into the basement but me." Lindsey kept starring at the man, as he made his way back to the large metal door. "I wouldn't get to comfortable, Lindsey..." He said, never once looking back at the young man standing helplessly in the glass prison cell. "You won't be there for long." Lindsey glared at the man hatefully as he watched him walk out of the big empty room. "Oh and by the way..." Reed said as he reached for the light switch on the wall next to the door. "The basement is where we keep all of the demons that were to dangerous for anyone to handle...Try not to make any sudden moves...that glass is only indestructible from the inside" And with that Nathan Reed turned off the light and left Lindsey alone in the dark.

The young blue eyed lawyer sat up against the back of his prison cell, shivering, as he heard a low pitched growl coming from somewhere in the room, his body becoming frozen when he glimpsed a pair of large glowing red eyes on the other side of the big room. "Eliot..." He whispered in fear. "I need you..."

...

Meanwhile just outside of the Wolfram and Hart building, Eliot swerved to the side of the road and jumped out of the van, not even bothering to wait for the rest of the team. "Eliot! Wait!" Nate shouted to the hitter as he and the others ran after him. Eliot stopped and turned around to face Nate. "What the hells the problem!?" He asked. "We can't go in yet!" Nate told him firmly. Eliot glarred at him angrily. "What do you mean we can't go in yet!?" He demanded. "My brother's in that building and if we don't hurry, he's gonna be killed!" Nate grabbed Eliot's shoulder. "Dammit Eliot listen to me! They've got alarms set up all over that building! If any of us set foot onto the front sidewalk, we're all dead!" Eliot glared at Nate hatefully, but Nate could see in his eyes that he was only scared for his brother. "Hardison, Parker, find a gap in the security system and try to shut down the alarms." Nate instructed.

Parker and Hardison grabbed their equipment and rushed to the back of the building. "Sophie,..." Nate said. "Yes, Nate?" The grifter asked. "How well do you think you'd be at playing a demon?" Sophie looked at him in shock. "Really Nate?" She asked. "I can't believe you'd ask me that. That's one of the simplest personas to portray." "Good." Nate said. "You're goin to go in there and convince them that you're a client. Ill have Hardison set up a full profile for you incase they do a background check. As soon as you get one of the lawyers alone, steal there I.D. card and find out where their keeping Lindsey." Sophie nodded, and went back to the van to prepare herself for the con. Nate looked at Eliot. "And you..." He said to the hitter. "Do whatever it takes to get your brother back." Eliot nodded and took off in the same direction that Hardison and Parker had gone, the only thought running through his head was if they were already to late to save his brother's life or not.

TBC


	4. Team Leverage To The Rescue

"Hurry the hell up Hardison!" Eliot demanded, as he stood next to Parker, waiting for Hardison to shut down Wolfram and Hart's security system. "I'm tryin, man..." Hardison said defensively as he typed on his laptop. "For a bunch of demonic lawyers they've got some pretty top notch security." "Your not saying you can't do it are you Hardison?" Nate asked over his earbud. "I never say never Nate." Hardison replied. Eliot watched worridly over Hardison's shoulder, praying that he'd hack the security system soon, for ever second that passed buy, the more Lindsey's chance of survival dropped.

"Ha!" Hardison laughed mockingly. "I am in, baby." "Good." Eliot said. "Now hurry your ass up and shut down the alarms!" Parker jumped at Eliot's sudden burst of rage. "Calm down man..." Hardison said firmly. "Let me do my job!" He looked away from Eliot and continued to work on his laptop. "There." He said after a few more minutes. "All the alarms and cameras in and out of the building are shut down." "Good work Hardison." Nate's voice said over the earbuds. "Now you just need to find a way in." Eliot and Hardison turned slowly and looked at Parker. The blonde was smiling mischievously with three bungee harnesses in her hands.

"Parker's got it covered Nate." Eliot said, and grabbed one of the harnesses from Parker. "Let's go." He said firmly, leading the way to the rear entrance of the big building, with Parker close behind him. Hardison stood right where he was. "Hold on a minute..." He said, voice shaking a little with fear. "I ain't jumpin down any elevator shafts today" "Dammit Hardison! Get yer ass over here!" Eliot yelled back at him. Hardison grabbed his bag of equipment and hurriedly followed Eliot and Parker. Sure he was afraid of heights, but he was apsolutely terrified of being beat up by Eliot.

...

Sophie stood outside the front entrance to the Wolfram and Hart building, dressed in a tight, short black dress, and wearing red tented contact lenses and pale cream makeup to help her blend in with the other demonic clients. "Alright, Sophie..." She heard Nate's voice say over her earbud. "Once you get in, tell the receptionist that you're here to see Ms. Lilah Morgan. She's a junior partner so she has access to most of the confidential records. If you can get her employee I.D. try to get into the filing room. Get any files they have on Lindsey and see if you can find out where their keeping him."

"You seem to think that I can't handle this Nate." Sophie said, a tad bit offended. "It's not that." Nate said, quickly, trying to reassure her. "It's just that if we don't do everything exactly right with this job then Eliot's brother will almost certainly be killed." Sophie sighed. "Thank you Nate." She said, sarcastically. "All that pressure is just what I need." And with that, she walked through the front doors of the huge building.

There were a lot of people inside. Most of them were demons, but there were a few humans. "My goodness." She whispered, as she looked at all of the strange looking demons around the building. "There certainly are some rough looking characters in this city." "Just ignore them." Nate's voice came from the earbud again. "They won't bother you unless they're provoked." Sophie sighed and made her way to the receptionist's desk. "If I have nightmares after this job I'm blaming you." She said to Nate. "I can live with that." Nate replied. Sophie growled dropped her anger at Nate once she reached the receptionist's desk.

There was a young blonde woman sitting there, looking at a computer screen. She looked up at once when she saw Sophie. "Hello!" She said smiling cheerfully. "I'm Harmony Kendall. How may I help you?" "Good evening." Sophie said in a quiet, depressing voice. Harmony's smile faded. Sophie's dark and depressing act had obviously killed some of her joy. "My name is Larissa McCain. I'm here to see Ms. Lilah Morgan." harmony nodded. "Ofcourse..." She said, with a sad voice. "Let me just...check the computer." The young blonde woman turned back to her computer for a moment. "Nate..." Sophie whispered. "This is way to easy, I mean if their first line of defense is so simple to fool then I don't think we even need to be conning them. We could've just walked right into the bloody building." "Don't worry Sophie..." Nate replied. "You'll get your challenge soon enough." "Really Nate, I don't see why someone hasn't taken this place down sooner, I mean its practically..." Sophie stopped when she saw Harmony looking at her, with wide eyes.

"I was just...confiding with the the spirits of death and misery." She lied. Harmony nodded. "I thought you were just talking to yourself." She admitted. "Sometimes I do that." Sophie nodded, giving Harmony a disturbed look. God, this girl definatly wasn't the brightest in the bunch.

"About my appointment..." Sophie began, wanting to change the subject. "Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Ms. Morgan will be with you in just a few moments. You can have a seat in the lobby if you like." Sophie simply nodded once and walked into the front lobby. "Parker, Hardison, be quick. I'm going to pass the I.D. Onto you once I have it." She whispered. "And Eliot..." She continued. "Start searching."

...

Eliot listened carfully to Sophie's voice with his earbud. "That's what I'm doin' right now." He replied, as he undid the harness that had helped him down the elevator shaft. "Hardison! Parker! Let's go!" Eliot shouted up to the other two. Parker smiled and fastened her harness. "Hold on just a minute, Parker..." Hardison said, doing his best to get out of jumping down the elevator shaft. "Maybe I can just take the stairs or something." Parker sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright, Hardison.." She said. "If you don't wanna jump you don't have to." "Really?" Hardison asked hopefully. "Ofcourse.." Parker said smiling warmly. "But..." She continued. "Can I just say one thing before you leave?" "Sure." Hardison said. "What is it?" Parker smiled at him. "See ya on the first floor." She said and pushed Hardison down the elevator shaft.

Hardison screamed with terror as he held tightly to the rope on his way down. Parker smiled, stood back, got a running start, and jumped down after Hardison. "Woo hoo!" She shouted with joy as she went down the elevator shaft and landed safely on the first floor. Hardison was shaking with fear when Parker got down to the first floor. "Don't...Ever...Do that...Again." He told her. Parker chuckled and hugged Hardison. "You know I can't promise that, you big baby." She said smiling. Hardison was still shaking as Parker helped him undo his harness, until suddenly he realized that a hitter rage filled hitter wasn't in the room with them. "Parker?" He asked. "Yeah?" The blonde thief replied. "Where did Eliot go?"

...

Eliot walked down a long empty hallway, opening every door he came too and shouting his brother's name. "Lindsey!?" He shouted. "Lindsey! Where are you!?" He stopped for a moment and leaned up against the wall to catch his breath, when suddenly two tall, pale skinned, red eyed demons came walking towards him. Eliot stood up straight at once. "What's up, boys?" Eliot asked as he approached the demons. The demons hissed at him and then lunged for him. "Whoa!" Eliot shouted and dodged the first demon, and gave the second one a right hook to the jaw, snapping it instantly. The demon fell over, dead on the ground. Eliot rubbed his fist, as he awaited the first demon's second attack. "Come on, big guy!" He challenged. "Bring it on!"

...

Lindsey laid, injured and bleeding in his glass prison cell. A few minutes earlier, Nathan Rees had sent a few gaurds down to keep an eye on him. As if it weren't enough to be gaurded by two big dangerous demons, the two guards had also given him a hard, vicious beating while they were there. He wasn't fatally hurt. But his injuries were bad enough that he was coughing up blood. He whimpered as he tried to move his right leg, which was obviously broken now. He hurt all over. This was torture. If they were going to kill him anyway why didn't they just get it over with. Then maybe he wouldn't have to suffer do much. It wasn't like anyone was going to help him anyway. He sobbed in pain and closed his eyes to sleep, praying to god to end his suffering...

Then suddenly a loud thud came from the floor above him. Then another sound. A voice. A deep, loud, voice...With a Southern Drawl! "El..Eliot?" Lindsey managed to choke out through his battered and bleeding lips. Was he dreaming? Or had his brother really come to his rescue?

TBC


	5. A New Ally

Sophie sat in the lobby on the first floor of the Wolfram and Hart building. "Nate.." She whispered. "Did you have Hardison hack into this woman's schedule like I told you to?" "Yes I did." Nate replied. "You are now Lilah Morgan's one o' clock appointment. If she asks any questions your there because you want custody of a powerful demon infant that you were promised, but the parents never handed it over." "Alright." Sophie sighed. "Everything alright?" Nate asked. "I just wish this was a little bit more...challenging." Sophie admitted.

"I told you, Sophie." Nate said. "As soon as you find out where they're keeping Lindsey, everything is going to get a lot more complicated." Sophie sighed. "I just don't know if I can ..." Sophie stopped when she saw the young blonde receptionist standing infront of her, smiling happily. "Um...may I help you with something?" She asked. The blonde smiled and nodded. "I noticed that you were talking to the spirits again." She said. "I was wondering what they were saying." Sophie looked at the young woman, giving her a disturbed look. She didn't know what to say to her. She opened her mouth to try to reply but she was stopped when another woman, pushed the young blonde aside.

"Harmony?" She asked. "Yes, Ms. Morgan?" The younger woman asked. "What have I told you about bothering the clients?" The other, much taller woman, asked. "Um...to leave them alone!" Harmony replied, obviously happy that she'd remembered. "That's right." The other woman said. "Now get out of my sight. I'm busy." Harmony frowned and walked quickly away. The tall, brunette turned and smiled at Sophie. "I'm so sorry about that." She apologized. "We try to keep her away from the clients, but she always seems to find a way around the lobby guards." She offered her hand to Sophie. "I'm Lilah Morgan." She introduced herself.

"Sophie shook her hand. "Larissa McCain." She replied, trying to seem as dark and depressing as possible. "Well, shall we continue this in my office?" Lilah suggested. Sophie gave a single nod, never smiling once. "Yes..." She agreed. "I think that would be best." Lilah smiled and lead Sophie to the elevator.

...

Lindsey laid on the floor of his glass prison cell, listening to the noise of his brother fighting the demon guards on the floor above him. "Eliot..." He tried to yell, but even whispering wracked his injured body with pain. God, he hadn't realized until now how badly those two demons had hurt him. He was sure now that he had several broken ribs, and his left leg was broken as well. His vision was fussy so he knew that he probably had a concussion too, and to top it all off there was a long, bleeding wound running down his side, as a result of one of the demon's razor sharp claws. He needed his brother to find him. If Eliot didn't get to him in time then he would be killed.

He had to do something to let Eliot know that he was down here, and since there was nothing in the small glass cell for him to signal Eliot with, he was going to have to yell for him. It would be horribly painful, but it was either take the pain or risk letting Eliot get away and be killed by Nathan Reed and his demon guard army. He rolled slowly to his side and moaned in pain. "El...Eliot..." He tried to yell, but the pain from his ribs was just to unbearable. "Owww..." He moaned, shutting his eyes against the pain. "Eliot." He said again, a bit louder this time, fighting back the tears as the pain became worse.

He let a choked sob escape his throat, and called again. "Eliot..." He tried again. "Eliot...Eliot.." He tried to shout, again and again, but it was no use. He couldn't shout loud enough. He laid his head down and started to cry. Eliot would never find him down here. He might as well give up any thoughts he had of living. Suddenly the big metal doors opened, and someone...no it was more than one person... A group of people steppe through the door and into the big dark room.

"Eliot?" Lindsey asked hopefully. Then there was an evil laugh that filled the room. "Expecting someone else, Lindsey?" Nathan Reed's voice asked. Lindsey gulped in fear, and his eyes went wide. "Please, god..." He begged. "Have mercy." Reed laughed wickedly. "Like I said before Lindsey..." He told him. "You shouldn't have turned your back on us." The evil man turned to the three large demons standing behind him. "Take him out, boys." He instructed them. "And make it nice and slow..." Nathan Reed left the room, leaving Lindsey, who was already battered and bleeding, in the hands of the three demons to be killed. This was it. Lindsey thought, as the first demon began to unlock his cell. Eliot was to late...

...

Sophie sat infront of Lilah Morgan's desk, ready to put everything she had into this con. This woman looked smart enough, so she had to be at least a small challenge. "Well, Ms. McCain..." Lilah began to say. "It seems that you've gotten a bit of a troublesome situation involving a vampire child?" Sophie nodded. "Yes I have, Ms. Morgan." She replied, without any emotion at all. "It seems that the parents of the child that I was promised aren't very cooperative." Lilah grinned wickedly. "Don't worry." She assured Sophie. "This will be a simple case." Sophie smiled. "I'll just need to know the child's name." Lilah continued. "And any other records you have on it." Sophie got a frightened look in her eye. "Sophie." Nate's voice came over the earbud.

"Listen very carfully. I just got a call from Fred. It seems that Lilah had an intimate relationship with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. He was one of the people killed at Angel investigations. See if you can make an ally out of her."

Sophie smiled faintly and drew in a breath. "Ofcourse." She said. "The child's name is Wesley." She lied. Sophie watched as Lilah's eyes got wide. That name had hit her hard. Sophie could see it. "Is everything alright Ms. Morgan?" She asked. Lilah nodded slowly. "I'm terribly sorry." She apologized. "It's just that that name brought back some painful memories..." Sophie looked straight at Lilah. "About a man?" She asked. Lilah nodded, curious how this woman had known. "Perhaps... a lover?" Sophie asked again. Lilah nodded again, looking over at Sophie this time.

"Lilah..." Sophie asked. "Was his name Wesley Wyndam-Pryce?" Lilah's eyes went wide and she reached for the button on the wall to call security. Sophie quickly grabbed her hand and stopped her. Lilah pushed the tears in her eyes back. "Who are you?" She asked. "How do you know about Wesley?" Sophie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Lilah..." She said. "I was hired by one of Wesley's close friends to take Wolfram and Hart down for what they'd done to all the people at Angel Investigations. Lilah's eyes got wider. Obviously she hadn't known about the accident that had happened at the other law firm. "What did they do?" She asked, letting a choked sob escape her throat. Sophie sighed. "Your boss, he sent an army of demons into their home..." Sophie could see that Lilah was on the verge of crying. "They killed them Lilah..." She told her. "All of them...including Wesley." Lilah blinked hard and let the tears drip down her face.

"No..." She whispered. "No...Nathan...will..pay...for this." She sobbed. Sophie looked at her with sympathy. "Lilah, listen to me..." She told her. "My team and I are going to take this place down no matter what... If you want to avenge your love, you have to help us." Lilah thought deeply for a moment. She'd been with Wolfram and Hart for so long... Did she really have it in her to just betray them?...On the other hand, she had loved Wesley...She had loved him more than anyone in the world. And Wolfram and Hart had had him murdered! She looked at Sophie, tears still in her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" She asked. Sophie smiled. "First I want you to stop crying, and know that Wesley is at peace now..." She told her. "And second..." She continued. "I want you to tell me where you're keeping Lindsey McDonald"...

...

Eliot raced down the long hallway of the first floor, still desperately searching for his brother. Where was he? Where had they hidden him?...Or was he even still alive? No! Eliot pushed the thought from his head. He had to be alive. He just had to be. He'd never forgive himself if he let these horrible demons kill his brother. "Eliot!" Sophies voice shouted over the earbud. "Sophie what is it!?" Eliot asked frantically. "Eliot he's in the basement!" Sophie shouted. "Lindsey's in the basement!"

Eliot's eyes began to tear up with joy. "I'm heading there now!" He shouted back and rushed down the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the basement. As soon as the doors opened Eliot ran out, and found himself standing by a large metal door, that had been left halfway open. "Lindsey!" He shouted with excitement. "Oh Lindsey I thought I'd never..." Eliot stopped when he opened the door up all the way. His eyes went wide, and his heart cracked into a million pieces. What he saw shocked him. "Lindsey..." He called desperately, as he started in shock at the lifeless, bloody body on the ground. There was no answer.

Eliot slowly stepped foreward. "No..." He whimpered as he knelt down next to his brother, and lifted him gently into his arms. "Im to late..." He buried his face in his brother's bloody, and torn chest, and began to cry. Despite all of his efforts, he'd been to late to save his brother's life... but, something wasn't right. As Eliot cried into his brother's chest,...He heard a strangely familiar thumping sound, coming from inside his brother. Eliot's eyes grew wide again, but this time they were wide with hope. Despite being horribly beaten and bleeding, Lindsey's heart was still beating!

TBC


	6. Saving Lindsey

"Lindsey?" Eliot asked hopefully. Lindsey moaned softly and attempted to move, but he was stopped by pain. "Oh, Lindsey! Thank god your okay!" Eliot shouted with relief, hugging the lawyer, but being careful not to cause him anymore pain. "E..El...Eli..." Lindsey tried to speak, but was quickly stopped when a large gush of bright red blood came from his mouth, causing him to choke. Eliot lifted Lindsey up straight, so that the blood wouldn't choke him to death.

Lindsey coughed and gagged, sobbing as he choked on his own blood. "El...Eli..ot..." Lindsey managed to mouth when he had gotten his breath back. "Shh..." Eliot said gently, hugging his brother tight. "Save yer strength, Lindsey..." He told him. "I'm gonna get ya to a hospital!, yer gonna be okay! Do you understand me!?" Lindsey nodded, his whole body shaking as he sobbed. He didn't wanna die. Eliot knew that. And he didn't want him to die either.

"Nate! Sophie! Ive got Lindsey!" Eliot said into his earbud. "He's alive, but he needs medical attention now!" "Alright, Eliot,..." Nate replied. "I'm getting an ambulance to meet you at the back entrance, Hardison, and Parker are gonna make sure that no one sees you leave." "Hurry!" Eliot shouted, and then quickly grabbed Lindsey, and made his way out of the basement.

...

"Hardison! Parker! Eliot has Lindsey, and he's going out the back! Make sure the exit is clear!" Nate ordered over his earbud. Parker looked at Hardison, her face serious. "Think you can knock out a couple of guards?" She asked. Hardison shrugged. "That's more Eliot's style." He said. "I don't think I can pull that off." "What if I helped?" A voice called from down the hallway. Parker and Hardison both looked up, seeing a tall dark haired woman walking towards them, with Sophie close behind her.

"Sophie?" Hardison asked. "Who's this?" Sophie smiled. "Hardison, Parker, I'd like you to meet Lilah Morgan." "I'm a junior partner here at Wolfram and Hart." Lilah explained. "Or...at least I used to be. If you're gonna get out of the building alive your going to need my help." Hardison nodded. "Alright, but we've gotta hurry. It won't be long until they've noticed that Lindsey is gone." He said. Parker reached into her black duffle bag and pulled out a rappelling harness. "Let's get goin then!" She said, a wicked grin on her face as she threw the harness to Lilah.

...

Eliot ran as quick as he possibly could down the hallway to the back entrance. "Nate!" Eliot called over his earbud. "I'm heading out the back door! Pull the van up quick! Lindsey don't have much time left!" Nate hit the gas on the rental can and hurriedly drove towards the back entrance of the large Wolfram and Hart building. "I'm on my way now, Eliot." He replied, reassuring the hitter. Eliot stopped when he reached the emergency exit near the back of the building. Carfully, he sat Lindsey down, letting him rest against the wall next to the door. "Lindsey?" Eliot asked, putting his hand to the lawyer's neck to check for a pulse. Lindsey was completely unconscious, but somehow he was still alive. But just barely.

"Please, God..." Eliot begged, gently hugging his twin. "Don't take him from me now..." Two streams of tears began to slowly drip from Eliot's bright blue eyes, and ran down his face. "Awe, isn't this sweet." A voice spoke from behind Eliot. Eliot's eyes widened and he slowly looked behind him. Nathan Reed stood just ten feet away from him and Lindsey, three big demon guards stood next to him, each holding a gun. "He said that you'd come." Reed said, indicating to Lindsey who was lying unconscious by the door. "Ofcourse I didn't believe him at first, but it seems he was right." Eliot stood up slowly. "You're the one that beat my brother?" Eliot asked. Reed smiled wickedly. "You're not as dumb as you look...Eliot, is it?" He asked.

"That's no business of yours." Eliot said firmly. Reed laughed wickedly. "You know, Eliot, it's a shame that I have to kill you. You would've made a great addition to Wolfram and Hart."

Eliot growled. "You're not killing anyone today." He told him firmly. Reed glanced at Lindsey. "Well by the looks of him I'd say if he doesn't get medical attention within the next hour then I've already killed someone."

Eliot's face turned red with anger. "Reed..." He said, taking a step towards the bald man and the three large demons. "If my doesn't make it, I swear to god, I will make you feel all the pain you've caused him, only a thousand times worse!" He looked straight into Nathan Reed's stone cold eyes. "Then...and only then will I kill you, and send you to the firey pits of hell where you belong!" Reed smirked a little and then laughed at Eliot. "You talk big game, Mr. Spencer." He said, looking straight at Eliot. "You've got me curious..." The bald man turned and looked at the three big demons that stood with him. "Let's see if your as good as they all say you are." Eliot glanced around the hallway, and found an Ace sitting inside a glass window that read "Emergencies Only" Eliot clenched his fist together and punched the glass, sending it shattering across the white tile floor. He couldn't think of any emergency bigger than this. "Come on' boys!" Eliot shouted to Reed and the three demons. "Show me whatcha got!" Reed nodded and the first demon rushed at Eliot, gun muzzle pointed directly at the hitter's head.

Eliot ducked as the gun went off, sending splinters of wood flying as it hit the wall behind him. He then threw a quick right hook upward, which knocked the gun from the demons hand. The Demon's eyes widened as Eliot hit him with a left hook, snapping his jaw, and then just as the demon was about to fight back, Eliot swung the axe, and hit the demon in the chest, sending a huge gush of bright red blood squirting across the floor as the demon fell to the ground.

Eliot pulled the axe from the demon's body, and rushed at Reed and the two other demons. "Kill the bastard!" Reed commanded the remaining demons. The demons ran at Eliot, shooting their pistols off, but failing to hit the angry fighter. Eliot swung the axe, cutting the second Demon's right leg clean off. The demon fell over, screaming, and Eliot swung the axe again, this time hitting the demon it the chest, and ending the squeals of agony.

As the third demon rushed at Eliot, the hitter noticed that Reed had disappeared. "Coward!" He shouted as he hit the last demon with a hard right hook to the temple, paralyzing it, and then quickly killing it by driving the axe blade deep into its skull. Eliot looked back at where Lindsey was resting. He was safe. "Thank god." Eliot sighed, breathing hard. He was tired from fighting so hard, but he knew for a fact that this wasn't over until Nathan Reed was dead.

Slowly Eliot looked around. " Where the hell could that bald bastard be hiding?" He whispered quietly to himself. He glanced around again. Reed seemed to have completely disappeared. Then suddenly a gun shot sounded, and Eliot felt a sharp pain rip through his shoulder. He groaned loudly, went to his knees and grabbed his shoulder. He gently pulled his hand away and saw the dark red blood. He'd been shot. He could hear Reed laughing behind him. "Well look at this..." Reed snickered, kicking Eliot in the ribs, causing him to quickly go to the floor and roll onto his back.

Eliot coughed, and moaned. He knew that Reed had broken some of his ribs with that kick. "The great Eliot Spencer. Brought down by nothing more than a little 38. bullet to the shoulder, and a tiny nudge in the ribs." Eliot growled and starred up at Reed. "Damn you!" He cursed. Reed smiled wickedly and cocked his gun. "It's been fun, Mr. Spencer..." He said, pointing the pistol at Eliot's head. "But I've grown tired of our little game." Reed reached for the trigger, but when a gun shot sounded it wasn't Eliot that was hit... It was Reed.

The bald man's eyes went wide and he looked down at his stomach. Someone had shot him from behind. He gulped and fell to his knees, then fell again onto his back, badly injured, but not dead. Eliot slowly sat up, and got to his feet. He looked down the hallway, where the shot that had saved his life had come from, and there, standing in the middle of the hallway, holding a gun, was Parker, with Hardison, Sophie, and another strange lady standing far behind her.

"Eliot!" She shouted, dropping the pistol and running to the hitter. Eliot caught the little blonde thief as she threw herself into his arms. "Thank god your okay." Eliot groaned, as the pain from his broken ribs made itself known, but he didn't hesitate to hug Parker. "It's okay, Parker." Eliot assured the woman. "I'm alright." Parker turned her head to face Eliot and found herself looking deep into the hitter's bright baby blue eyes. Then suddenly, before either of them was sure exactly what was happening, Parker leaned in close, and Eliot placed his lips onto hers. The others watched in shock as Eliot kissed the thief deeply, and passionately. Slowly after almost two whole minutes, Parker pulled gently away, and leaned down to pick Eliot's axe up off the ground.

"Here." She told him, indicating to Reed as she handed Eliot the axe. "Finish him off." Eliot starred angrily down at Reed. "You're a monster, Nathan Reed." He said to him. "And the world will be a lot better off without you." Reed growled up at Eliot. "Kill me if you want to, Spencer." He said, bitterly. "But it won't save your brother." Eliot growled and looked over at Lindsey. Sophie, Hardison, and the other dark headed girl, who he assumed was Lilah Morgan, we're already lifting him, and carrying him out to the parking lot, where Nate was waiting with the van. "My borther's gonna be just fine, Reed." The hitter said, looking back down at the bald man. Reed laughed evilly as he starred up at Eliot.

"You truly are the GREAT Eliot Spencer." Reed said, grinning evilly. Eliot looked at Parker. "Stand back, Darlin'." He told her. "This is gonna be messy." Parker backed up. Eliot gripped the axe tightly. "Go to hell, Nathan Reed." He said firmly. "The devil will be happy to see ya." As quickly as he could Eliot swung the axe down hard, striking Reed in the neck, and severing his head. Parker gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She'd seen some pretty gruesome things, but this was by far the worst thing shed ever witnessed.

Eliot sighed, threw down the axe, and wrapped his arm around Parker's waist. "Let's get out of here, darlin'." He said as he lead her out of the building and out into the parking lot, where there were two ambulances, Hardison's van and about a dozen cop cars waiting for them. Eliot leaned on Parker a little more for some support. His shoulder hurt and his chest was stinging from the ribs that were broken. Parker helped him across the parking lot to one of the ambulances. "It's gonna be okay, Eliot." She promised him, as she helped him up into the vehicle, and urged him to lay down on a stretcher. Eliot took a sharp breath and moaned a little. Then, just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a voice softly call to him.

"El..Eliot..." The voice that was barely even a whisper called. Eliot turned his head, and suddenly found himself starting into the half opened blue eyes of his brother. "Lindsey." He said, back, thanking god that the young lawyer was alive. Lindsey slowly reached his hand out and gripped Eliot's tightly. "Brothers forever." Lindsey choked. Eliot slowly nodded, squeezing Lindsey's hand. "Brothers forever." He replied. Lindsey smiled and closed his eyes again, just before three paramedics rushed to him, surrounding him so that the only way Eliot knew that Lindsey was still there was by the hand that still gripped his tightly.

Eliot laid his head back on the stretcher, and closed his eyes to rest. It was over now. Whatever happened to Lindsey from here was in god's hands. Eliot let out a deep breath before falling asleep to the sound of the ambulance sirens rushing them toward the hospital...

TBC


End file.
